Off Limits
by cindysark
Summary: Oneshot Drabble Fill. New guy comes to McKinley. He has yet to learn that Rachel Berry? She's off limits. Why? Because Puck says so.


**This was written for a prompt at the LJ drabble prompt meme "New guy comes to Mckinley. He has yet to learn that Rachel Berry? She's off limits. Why? Because Puck says so." Rating is for Puck's potty mouth.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee...**

* * *

Everyone knew Puck was the unequivocal (yeah, look it up bitches) king of McKinley High. Sure, he wasn't the golden boy like Finn and did didn't shit rainbows or something like Sam, but Puck had something far greater on his side: fear.

He could walk through the halls and make dweebs piss themselves with one look. Shit, just yesterday he made Jew-fro give _himself _a swirly with one growl. He didn't even have to touch the kid (thank god).

The point was, every kid in this fucking school knew not to mess with him or his property. And the thing was, Rachel Berry was his property, whether she knew it or not. It's not like he went around peeing on her or anything but she was his all the same. He had decided this after the spectacular crash and burn of her and Finn's relationship two months prior. All it had taken was a few well placed threats to the right people and a pair of broken noses to Karofsky and Azimio to get the message across. After that, Puck could sit back, secure in the knowledge that no one would touch _his_ girl.

(If he was having a little trouble getting her to realize she was his, it totally wasn't his fault. Girl could be a little clueless sometimes).

They were all sitting in the choir room shooting the shit and waiting for Shue to finally show up. He could tell Rachel was getting pissed and counting the seconds they were missing of 'valuable rehearsal time' (and Puck most definitely did not find it cute as hell…seriously).

Just as she was about to lose her shit, Shue strolled in followed by some pansy ass Douche Bag with some sort of fohawk (seriously, if you're going to go for a badass haircut, fucking commit. Puck ran his hand over his recently regrown Mohawk and smirked to himself) a leather jacket and what looked like a chip on his shoulder. He gave a slight nod to everyone as Mr. S introduced him as 'Chuck' and the newest member of New Directions. Puck couldn't hold back the sneer as Ass Clown's eyes lingered a little too long on Rachel's legs as he passed her to reach the back row.

Cocksmoker shucked his leather jacket to reveal a plaid button down over a white shirt. Puck noticed that Santana, Quinn, and Kurt were looking all crazy, turning their heads back and forth between him and the new kid. Seriously, what the fuck was their problem? He gave them his best fuck off face and they turned back around.

Shue was spouting off something about making the new kid feel welcome and Rachel being…Rachel…offered to come up and sing something to give him a taste of what they were all about. Puck was all for this 'cause he legit loved hearing her sing and he was always down for a chance to stare at her without getting caught in the act.

He was fully enjoying her rendition of Taylor Swift's Fearless (come on, he could appreciate _anything_ when it was being sung by Rachel) when he realized he wasn't the only one totally into her performance. Douche Nozzle was, like, transfixed with some fucking moronic glazed look that he was sure meant he had brain damage or something. He looked like he was straight up witnessing a miracle or some shit.

Puck didn't like the vibe he was getting off this dude and he didn't appreciate the smile Turd Burgler threw her or the clapping or the fact that he was still staring at her as she took her seat in front of him. Puck realized new kid was going to have to be taught a few truths about how things worked here in Glee and Puck knew he was just the badass for the job.

He laid in wait outside the choir room as the rest of the club trickled out, wondering what the fuck was taking him so long. He was pretty sure everyone else had left and he knew he hadn't missed him. That's when he realized Rachel never passed him. He bolted (in a very badass way) back into the room to witness Ass Face leaning over Rachel as she sat on the piano bench. She was blushing (and fuck, did she just giggle?) but she also looks mildly uncomfortable and that was all it took to set Puck off.

He strode over and grabbed Dick Head by his collar, throwing him across the room. To his credit, Fucktard managed to keep his footing and came back at him with a seriously pissed off look.

"What the hell is your problem, man?"

"My problem, _man_, is that you're all up on my girl and I don't fucking appreciate it. I know you're new here so let me give you a piece of advice. That hot little package behind me? Off limits."

He ignored the gasp behind him as he prepared to fight for his lady's honor or some shit. He was totally down for using his fists for good when it came to Rachel. He was like, a giver, or something.

Turns out, Crotch Stain really was a pussy. He backed down with a shrug and a poor attempt at a smirk. He threw a wink over Puck's shoulder at Rachel and strolled out of the room. The only thing stopping Puck from following him and wiping that smirk permanently from Butt Nugget's face was the delicate little hand wrapped around his bicep.

He turned and winced a little at the combination of pissed off, curiousity and general confusion all over Rachel's face. He braced himself for an epic rant.

"Do you want to tell me what that was all about, Noah?"

"No?"

"So you don't want to explain why you just went all caveman all over the newest member of our team, claiming I was 'yours' in the process?"

Puck took a minute to choose his words carefully, knowing he could royally fuck things up if he said the wrong thing here. He shot her the smile he knew she loved and backed her into the piano behind her, caging her in with his arms. He bent closer to her and looked her right in the eye so she would know he wasn't fucking around with her when he said this.

"Rach, you've been mine since the minute we made out at Mike's party last month. I've been trying to tell you and even more, to show you that. And I'm not going to let some fucking wannabe Asstard swoop in here and take you from me before I've even had my chance with you."

He could tell she still wasn't completely convinced so when she opened her mouth to protest, he bent down and captured her lips in a kiss that showed her just how good it would be to be his.

When he pulled back, he asked, "OK?"

It took her a moment to form a response, but when she gave him a blinding smile and whispered 'OK', he knew he had her. And maybe she had him, too.


End file.
